Once Upon A Christmas
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Reba is informed by her kids that Brock is spending Christmas alone he gets invited to spend Christmas with them, but will a wildfire start between Reba and Brock? Co-writing with nannygirl!


Reba Hart stood in her kitchen cooking a feast for the following day. Reba always cooked a big feast for her family to have on Christmas day. This had been a tradition since before Cheyanne had been born. Reba used to make a nice sized feast when it was just her and her husband Brock, ex-husband now. Cheyanne walked into her mother's house with her husband, Van, and daughter, Elizabeth. Van loved the smell of Reba's kitchen during this time of the year. It always made his mouth water.

Cheyanne's face looked sad, or worried, and Reba didn't quite understand what was wrong with her. This was Christmas time; a time for happiness. Van picked up his daughter and carried her into the living room, knowing that Cheyanne wanted time to talk to her mom. "So I talked to dad this morning." Cheyanne said softly as Reba turned back around and resumed cooking.

Reba picked up bent over and opened the door to get a pan out of the over that had turkey on it. "How is the old man?" Reba asked as she placed the pan on the counter and closed the oven, looking over at Cheyanne. Reba hadn't thought of Brock all day long. That was the one thing that she had avoided thinking of because although the divorce between her and Brock had been seven years ago, the holidays were still a struggle sometimes. There was a part of her that wanted to celebrate holidays with Brock the way that they use to, but things had changed and she had to learn how to move on.

"Mom, he's spending Christmas alone this year. Since dad and Barbra Jean's divorce she's taking Henry up to visit with her parents for Christmas. Mom, we need to let him spend Christmas over here." Cheyanne said. Reba looked over at her daughter and could tell that her daughter was very sincere about how she felt. She didn't know how she could tell her daughter no when she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Van then walked into the kitchen and looked over at Reba and his wife. "Come on Mrs. H. No one should be alone on Christmas. Haven't you always said that Christmas should be spent with family and the people that love you?"

Reba couldn't argue with Van, even though she was already going to tell Cheyanne that she would invite Brock over before Van came into the kitchen and put in his opinion. "I'll call your dad and let him know that he is invited." Reba said as she turned around and began cooking again. Reba wasn't sure if having Brock over to spend Christmas with them was going to cause problems or not, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. Besides, they were still friends and she would feel bad if she knew he was spending Christmas alone and she didn't do anything about it.

Cheyanne and Van walked into the living room and Reba leaned against the counter. She walked over to the cord phone that was hanging up on the wall. Picking the white phone up she took a deep breath and dialed Brock's number. When she heard his voice on the other end of the line she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Hey Brock. Cheyanne told me that you are spending Christmas alone this year." Reba said softly, now feeling like the conversation was more natural. She wasn't worried about what she was going to say. "I just wanted to let you know that you're more than welcomed to come spend Christmas with us tomorrow. No one should spend the holidays alone."

Brock's voice displayed that he was shocked. "Oh- well thank you Reba. I'm going to guess that I need to be at your house at noon tomorrow?" Brock knew that she held the feast every year on the same day and time, so he wasn't shocked to hear Reba's agreement. "Well, how about I come over and help you cook? It can be like old times."

Hearing Reba say this Brock got hesitant. "Brock, it can't be like old times. We've both moved on. Besides, I think I got the cooking under control. I've been doing it for the past thirty years, I think I can handle it." Reba said as she felt her heart speed up. She wanted it to be like old times but she knew that it couldn't. They use to cook the dinner together and then afterwards they would get carried away and end up in the bedroom.

Brock chuckled a little at how defensive Reba was getting. "Calm down Reba. I was just going to come over and help you cook so you don't have to do it all by yourself. You can do it. I can't deal with a hysterical woman anyways."

This made Reba mad. Her a hysterical woman? Out of everyone, _she _was the hysterical woman? He was crazy. "Brock, do whatever you want. I was just saying that if you don't show up to help cooking I will be perfectly fine. I'll see you tomorrow, or tonight. Whatever." Reba said as she hung up. How dare he call her a hysterical woman. That's one of the things that always bugged her about Brock. Reba took a deep breath and then resumed cooking.


End file.
